Gorgon Petragon
Gorgon Petragon is an Inhuman and the son of Korath and Milena, members of the Inhuman Royal Family. As with all members of the Inhuman Royal Family, Gorgon was subjected to the Terrigen Mists while in infancy. Gorgon is the head of the Inhuman Royal Guard as well. Relatives *Symak (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Tanith (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Korath (father, deceased) *Milena (mother, deceased) *Myrra Petragon (wife, deceased) *Alecto Petragon (daughter) *Petras Petragon (son) *Agon (paternal uncle, deceased) *Rynda (paternal aunt, deceased) *Blackagar Boltagon (paternal cousin) *Maximus Boltagon (paternal cousin) *Ahura Boltagon (paternal cousin once-removed) Abilities Basic abilities Inhuman metabolism: Gorgon possesses a variety of superhuman physical attributes as a result of a combination of his unique heritage and exposure to the Terrigen Mists on two separate occasions. Due to being an Inhuman, Gorgon's strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance are all enhanced to levels beyond the human race's finest specimen, Steven Rogers. Special abilities Superhuman strength: Gorgon is superhumanly strong, more so than most other Inhumans, and was previously capable of lifting at least forty tons, though it is believed that he can handle more. His current strength since undergoing Secondary Terrigenesis is unknown, but the upper limit is presumably exponentially higher than it was previously. It is believed that, since his Secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon is able to lift anywhere between eighty and one hundred tons. Superhuman stamina: Gorgon's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. Before undergoing Secondary Terrigenesis, he could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. His current stamina is unknown, but it takes a liter of tiletmine to keep him unconscious, and this dosage must be given hourly in order to be effective, proving his stamina to be much higher. Superhuman agility: Gorgon's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman durability: The tissue of Gorgon's body is somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human being. Gorgon can withstand impacts and blunt forces that would cripple or kill a human being and suffer only mild discomfort. However, Gorgon is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to a human, such as from weapons made of conventional materials. Regenerative healing factor: If injured, Gorgon is capable of healing somewhat faster and more extensively than a human being can. His recovery time from physical injuries is about twice that of a human. Kinetic shockwaves: Gorgon's legs are thickly muscled, allowing him to cause massive damage by kicking something or someone. He can use his legs to create seismic shocks by stomping the ground with his hooves. As a result, Gorgon can generate shockwaves with a strength of 7.5 on the Richter scale or 9.5 if he is near a fault line. Hooves: '''After undergoing Terrigenesis, Gorgon transformed into a human with hooves in the place of feet. Natural abilities '''Combat: As the head of the Inhuman Royal Guard, Gorgon is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Weaknesses Vulnerability to illness: Like all Inhumans, Gorgon's resistance to diseases and his recovery time from diseases is slower than that of a human, despite him being physicall superior to humans in most respects. Ignorance: Since undergoing Secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon's intelligence has been compromised. Spinal injury (formerly): Gorgon suffered from a spine injury that left him unable to walk and confined to a wheelchair for a period of time. Category:Inhumans Category:Enhanced strength Category:Enhanced stamina Category:Enhanced agility Category:Enhanced durability Category:Enhanced regeneration Category:Shockwave generation Category:Hooves Category:Combat Category:Ignorance Category:Paraplegic Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Inhuman Royal Guard